


Move Your Lips

by Thirteenie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/pseuds/Thirteenie
Summary: Hyoga is happy to help his girlfriend Eri now that she's taken up drawing.





	Move Your Lips

"I'm almost done," Eri repeated for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. "Don't move yet. Be patient."

Hyoga wasn't impatient at all. Standing shirtless with his bare back leaning against a tree trunk for nearly one hour was nothing compared to what a Saint typically had to face. Sure, a few ants had bitten him, as had some mosquitoes, and the skin on his back burned a little as the result of the friction against the crusty bark. Still, he had been through so much worse. And he wanted to be a supportive boyfriend to Eri. If that meant staying completely still in a relatively uncomfortable place for a long time as she drew him, so be it. She'd recently taken up drawing, and she was so passionate about the lessons and exercises. He was glad to help, to feed her newest passion. 

"No problem," he said reassuringly, forgetting that no part of his body was supposed to move, not even his lips.

"Shhh! I told you not to move anything, lips included!" 

Hyoga had to keep his "Oops, sorry" to himself. 

Five or six minutes later, Eri finally stopped moving her pencil across the sketchbook. She let out a sigh. "Okay, you can move now. Thank you, honey." 

"Always a pleasure to help you, love," Hyoga said as he stretched his arms. He approached her. "Can I see it?" 

Eri bit her lip. Despite the shadows cast on her face by the branches and leaves hanging above them, it was easy to see that she didn't seem happy with the result of her newest portrait exercise. "I don't know. It doesn't look very good." 

"Come on. I'm sure you're just being humble." 

She hugged the open sketchbook against her blouse for a couple of seconds, then looked down at it again. Sighing again, she said, "I wish. But okay, see it for yourself." 

He positioned himself by her side and placed an arm around her shoulders as she showed him the black and white portrait. As he didn't possess any drawing skills, it was hard for Hyoga to tell what was wrong with Eri's new creation. But there definitely was something off about it. Maybe the size of his legs, or his nose, or the way he leaned against the tree. Especially the latter, because if he tried to replicate that position in real life, he'd be guaranteed to develop back pain. 

"I want your honest opinion, Hyoga. You can move your lips now." 

Just as Eri finished the sentence, she and Hyoga exchanged a mischievous look. The next second, their lips and tongues were moving together in an enthusiastic kiss. 

After they broke it, Hyoga tactfully explained what seemed wrong to him about the drawing. However, he stressed, "Please remember that I say all this as an amateur. I have no idea what your teacher will think."

She shook her head. "No, that's fine. Your opinion matters too. If you, not being an artist, can see all these flaws in this portrait, then I'll really have to work harder next time."

Hyoga planted a kiss on her cheek and said, "But I think you're doing very well for someone who got started just three months ago. Look at the hair, for example. I like the way it looks. And I see that you did a very good job with my chest and lips. Mmm, I wonder why." 

They exchanged another mischievous look. Eri said in a suggestive voice, "Maybe, just maybe, those parts were particularly inspiring to me." 

Their lips moved again. First when Hyoga and Eri smiled at each other, and next when they locked in a new kiss.


End file.
